after the date
by munchmin
Summary: things get hot after lisa and colins first datecolin from the simpsons movie i dont own the simpsons or have anything to do with them. takes place in the future


"It's a good thing he won that award, ay?" said Colin, Lisa's boyfriend

"I know, it's great "said Lisa "he totally deserved it"

"I agree" said Colin sitting down on Lisa's bed. "I love you"

"I love you too" said Lisa giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Colin leaned over for a deeper kiss, Lisa accepted. They sat there, embracing each other for what seemed like ages until Colin felt something strange arise from deep inside him. He couldn't stop looking down at the hem of Lisa's favorite red dress, it was pushed up a little and he could see a lot of her leg. Lisa broke the kiss.

"Colin" she said

"Yes my love"

"What are you thinking?"

Dam, there she goes again with the "what are you thinking" stuff, He thought. But he could never tell her of his fixation with her body.

"Nothing Lisa, just how much I love you"

"I love you too"

They kissed again, this time Lisa's tongue entered Colin's mouth. He accepted. They kissed for a very long time, until that unmistakable urge erupted in Colin again. The urge was much stronger this time, he almost couldn't help himself, but he had to act naturally.

They broke apart for air and started kissing again.

Colin was ready to make his move…very slowly, as they kissed, he reached down and began to stroke Lisa's inner thigh, she jumped a little at his soft, loving touch. Colin stroked back and forth slowly and carefully, he didn't want to scare her. But he didn't have to worry about that. Lisa was so numb with happiness she couldn't even notice that every time Colin stroked up her leg, he pushed her dress a little higher. Soon Colin could see a bit of Lisa's underwear. When he looked down and saw it, that urge grew even stronger within him.

They broke apart for air yet when they started making out again, Colin had new energy. What had started off as soft loving kissing after seeing a movie had now become something new, something neither Lisa nor Colin had ever experienced before. Colin's tongue darted in and out of Lisa's mouth fighting with her tongue for ownership of her mouth. Lisa's hand had moved down off Colin's back and onto his butt.

They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes, this, along with Lisa's hand on his butt made the urge within Colin even stronger. They stared into each other's minds, reading them, becoming one. They kissed once more, a new understanding between then…

Lisa sat up a little to allow Colin to pull her dress up over her tight, little butt. Both her hands were now busy with Colin's tie, undoing it and pulling it off him. She began to unbutton his shirt, one button at a line down his front. Leaving it open to brake the kiss again.

She looked at Colin's chest for a moment, before returning to the kiss. Colin pulled Lisa's dress over her head reveling her underwear and bra. Her bar was small, modest, and white, Colin looked down to her belly and her bellybutton and then to her panties. Lisa's panties were white, bikini style and matched her bar perfectly. She wore the same kind of underwear he had imagined her having since they started dating.

Lisa pulled off Colin's shirt, and looked upon his perfect chest. Colin was thinner then her brother, and yet his belly perturbed out a little. This was good, she never like pencil thin boys anyway.

They both stood up and looked each other up and down a second time. They then moved forward, to each other and set to work. Colin fumbled with undoing Lisa's bra, while she undid his belt. Colin finished just as Lisa finished pulling off his pants.

Colin looked at Lisa's tiny, perky breasts and felt the urge inside grow. Lisa looks at Colin's waste. He wore tighty whites, just like the kind her brother wore, except with one big…or small difference. Unlike when she had seen Bart's underwear, Colin's underwear had a small bulge extending out from it. Colin felt Lisa eyeing his tiny erection, but didn't care. He was too preoccupied with the wet spot appearing on Lisa's white panties.

They locked eyes again and looked into each other's souls; they both knew what they wanted. Colin and Lisa moved close to each other, placing their hands on each other's hips, they pulled their last garment off at the same time, together. Lisa watched as she pulled Colin's tighty whites off reviewing his tiny manhood and a small about of pubic hair. Colin watched as he removed Lisa's panties, watching as he looked upon her pussy for the first time.

They both stood back, drawing in each other's beauty. The urge grew to a monster inside Colin. He reached out and Lisa grabbed his hand, he pulled her over to the bed and they got into it. Again they looked into each other's minds. Colin knew this would be Lisa's first time not to mention his. This thought drove him to speak for the first time since telling her he loved her.

"Lisa?"

"Yes"

"Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Colin, I love you"

"I love you too, I'll be gentle"

With that Colin positioned himself over Lisa who had spread her legs. He lowered his member close to Lisa's pussy before asking one last time.

"Are you sure about this"

"Yes Colin, I love you"

"Ok"

Colin pushed his penis into Lisa slowly; trying not to hurt her, she gave a shudder as he entered her. He pushed himself into her until his penis hit her virgin barrier.

"Ready Lisa?"

"Do it"

Colin drew back a little and then pushed through her barrier. Lisa screamed with pain and Colin pulled out.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry"

"I'm ok, I'm ok,"

"Do you want to keep going?"

"Yes, yes, I love you"

Colin pushed back into Lisa slowly at first then picked up speed. Lisa moaned with pleasure. Until he felt himself start to climax.

"Lisa, Lisa" I'm going to cum"

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, me too"

"oh, yes, Lisa, ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…

Colin cumed inside Lisa just as Lisa reached her climax. They both spewed cum all over each other. Colin fell back onto the bed, next to Lisa. They looked deep into each other's souls once more. They both understood, Lisa and Colin got out of bed, walked over in front of the bed. Colin stood just behind Lisa, peppering her neck with lovely sharp kisses, this tiny manhood pressed against her butt.

Colin knew he didn't have to ask…

"Bend over Lisa"

Lisa bent over and put her hands on the floor, so that her butt was at the same level as Colin's penis. Colin took a deep breath and thrust his penis into Lisa's ass. He didn't start off slowly this time; in fact he thrust into Lisa so fast she had an orgasm almost immediately. Her hot, sticky, cum ran down her legs and she screamed with pleasure.

Colin felt himself begin to orgasm too…

"Lisa, I'm going to cum again, do you…"

"Oh, oh, oh, pull out and spew your load all over my face"

Colin pulled out of Lisa's ass; she spun around just in time. Colin exploded onto Lisa's face, covering her nose and mouth with his hot cum. They both took heavy, long, deep breaths.

"Here, let me clean you off" said Lisa taking Colin's still erect member into her mouth and sucking playfully.

"Lisa, wow, your amazing, I…….

But he didn't have time to finish. Because the door to the bed room had flown open and Bart was standing on the threshold. Lisa turned around in shock. Bart saw the two naked lovers, Lisa's whole body covered in cum, he saw Colin's penis covered in his sister's spit, and he saw the remains of Lisa's cum all over the floor. They stood there staring at each other for a very long time, until Bart walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.


End file.
